


F jako fík

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jídlo, náboženské téma, svádění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Severus okusí plody Stromu poznání.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	F jako fík

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Is for Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44487) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. V tomhle drabblu jsem navíc nedodržela ani požívané ovoce, kterým je v originálu jablko, a to proto, aby v české abecedě nechybělo F. Fíky jako plody Stromu poznání připisuje, namísto známějších jablek, židovská tradice. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Pak ležel mlčky a nehybně, peřiny a jeho kůže voněly sexem. Ředitel, už zase oblečený, vedle něj položil podnos. Dotkl se ho, pomalé pohlazení po nahém břiše. Roztáhl nohy. Ředitel mu ke rtům přitiskl měkký kousek fíku, a přitom do něj zase nestydatě pronikl dlouhými prsty.

Zakousl se do ovoce, sladkého a hořkého. Jak ho ředitel pomalu otevíral, vytekl z něj pramínek teplého oleje a semene.

„Severusi...“ suché rty u ucha.

Prohnul se a o dobru a zlu toho věděl míň než kdy dřív.


End file.
